Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game
}} 'Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game' foi o primeiro roleplaying game licenciado do universo Star Wars. Foi publicado pela West End Games de 1987 até que perdeu a licença em 1998. Uma versão em língua alemã foi publicada pela Welt der Spiele alguns anos mais tarde. Um jogador é o mestre do jogo que dirige o mundo de jogo, sendo algo como o diretor e árbitro, enquanto os outros jogadores têm um único personagem ou papel a desempenhar. Os personagens dos jogadores têm várias habilidades e equipamentos e alguns podem até usar a Força. Foram publicadas três versões do principal livro de regras: primeira edição, segunda edição e a segunda edição "Revisada e Expandida". Todos os três foram baseados no sistema D6 do West End Games. A coleção de livros de origem do West End Games é composta por quase 100 livros - não incluindo as segundas edições e compilações - mais 15 números de revistas trimestrais sob o título Star Wars Adventure Journal. Eles também editaram vários livros relacionados, mas não pertencentes à linha de jogos de Roleplaying, incluindo Star Warriors, os jogos de tabuleiro [[Legends:Escape from Death Star|''Escape from Death Star]]'' e'' Assault on Hoth; O jogo de dois jogadores Lightsaber Dueling, o Introductory Adventure Game, Star Wars Miniatures Battles, o Live-Action Adventures e livros de aventura single-player. O material produzido pela West End Games foi uma das principais fontes do material do Universo Expandido antes da publicação do Herdeiro do Império em 1991 despertou novo interesse nas publicações de Star Wars e, posteriormente, continuou sendo uma importante fonte de material do UE. Sendo uma das primeiras fontes dando números e dados para o universo mostrado nos filmes, várias das declarações dadas pelos livros-fonte sofreram retcons ou foram corrigidas para melhor refletir os filmes e ficção do Universo Expandido. Entre as correções mais conhecidas estão as questões de continuidade envolvendo os Super Destroyers Estelares e a "descoberta" do Mon Calamari pelo Império Galáctico. Quando Timothy Zahn foi contratado para escrever o que se tornou Trilogia Thrawn, foi enviado a ele uma caixa da West End Games com livros de Star Wars e instruído a basear seu romance sobre o material apresentado ali. Após o sucesso da nova trilogia, a West End Games criou uma série de livros inspirados no trabalho de Zahn. Em 1999, o West End Games perdeu a licença Star Wars RPG. O novo licenciado, Wizards of the Coast, começou a produzir um novo jogo de RPG usando seu sistema d20. Quanto a West End Games, em 2004 eles começaram a publicar o D6 Space, um sistema de jogo de ópera espacial genérico baseado no antigo Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, mas sem incluir o conteúdo específico de Star Wars. Em 2012, Fantasy Flight Games lançou seu próprio RPG de Star Wars chamado Fronteiras do Império. No início dos anos 90, antes da consolidação da Internet moderna, o FidoNet Star Wars Echo criou um fórum de mensagens para jogar o West End Games Star Wars Roleplaying Jogo on-line no BBS. Bibliografia *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Categoria:Aventuras da West End Games